The invention relates to a ball joint, as can be used in particular in the chassis of motor vehicles. The invention also relates to a component, in particular a chassis steering arrangement, with such a ball joint.
To fasten the ball joint to a component such as a chassis steering arrangement, it is known to press the housing of the ball joint into an opening in the chassis steering arrangement. A disadvantage here is the comparatively high expenditure. A disadvantage in addition is that through the pressing of the housing into the opening, the friction moments of the ball joint can increase.